To Remember You
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: It's a little strange that they always found their way back to each other's arms. NaruSasu


Hello! I can't believe how long I took to write this...

Anyway, please be alert when reading; I don't want you to get confused. Scenes will change, so be aware of that. Even I, who wrote it, got confused while editing it.

**To Remember You**

The skies roared with an intensity of a trillion rockets being launched all at once. Thick rain made its entry to Earth with no hesitation, and wet anything it touched and changed good luck to bad.

The sirens cried in rushed speed. They never got to hear them; how fortunate they were. The rain died down hours later, although, it never quite did for them, for they were still at the center of the storm yet to disappear.

The whispers were like a plague all over. Except it never reached the right ears. It went on for months and the storm, well, it was little from over.

"Oh my," they gasped. "What were they thinking?"

"Hmph. Stupid bunch of kids... Probably were drunk and lost control of the wheel..."

"Yeah... Do you think they're dead?"

"That would be the best; driving drunk in the middle of the storm... That's like begging for something to happen."

"I don't know... Maybe it was just bad luck?"

"I doubt it. They'll be lucky if they get out of this one. Hm."

Unknown to the rest of his familiars, for the past few months, Naruto Uzumaki, age twenty-four, has been lying on a hospital bed with crude wires all over him. From what he knew, he'd been in a fatal car accident and had been on the brink of death, and due to that, he has been living with questions he would ask himself and receive no certain answer. Where his only response he ever got was the echoed voice of his being reflected back. That frustrated him dearly. The doctors told him he was a very lucky man, but he, in all honesty, did not feel all that lucky.

He didn't see how anyone could.

Being stuck in a white room with nothing to do wasn't all that exciting. The pale walls seemed to have all its life drained. They felt completely empty. And quite honestly, he started to wonder and believe he had no purpose in the world.

With no purpose in life. The room served to depress.

He remembered, the time he awoke and confusion overpowered his mind and stability. He felt on guard, like a prey watching out for any predators that may provoke harm in any way. He didn't know what, when, where, why, who, and how at the time, still doesn't. He could barely feel the muscles in his body. "Where the hell am I?" he would often ask himself. Giving up, he'd let himself fall back into a spell of sleep.

He'd hear the footsteps of someone coming in during the night while he was trying to go back to his empty dreams. He wouldn't even dare open his eyes; he didn't want to know anything - not yet, at least. But despite all that, one thing he _**was **_certain of was that just like the porcelain walls, he was the same - dead. _**Empty.**_

Only during the cool nights would the whiteness turn a midnight-blue color and seem not so hollow. It'd give his mind a break from the constant headaches. The constant attempts at figuring out how he ended up in the depressed room to begin with. How all the whole problem ever began.

But it was whenever Naruto would look at himself in the mirror that he would often wonder what his purpose in life was. His drive to live. But all he saw was a lifeless living vessel in his reflection. It was the destiny of a lost soul. It was quite the bother to remove all of his wire tubes, but he knew that if he didn't, it would only be a matter time before he felt suffocated.

The light that trickled down from the clear-glass windows hit the side of his face with an intense heat, like being slapped in the face multiple times harshly. The room lit up, and he looked down. At least the outside world seemed happy.

The blond looked at his hands. There was something his body was craving - lusting. What, he couldn't figure out. It was every time his sapphire eyes stared at his hands that they would twitch and Naruto knew - something was missing. Whatever it was he was lusting for, he wanted it so badly right now. Oh God, he thought, please. Give it to me. Because if there was something he was certain of, it was that he needed that something to live for again, that is, if he ever had another reason to before. But it wasn't much what he was asking. It was just the candy a kid begged his parents for to make him happy and put him in a state of energy and ignorance.

The white door to his room opened and in came a man with silver hair that spiked up at one side and fell down on the other, covering one of his eyes. His pale skin blended in almost perfectly with his white coat. He looked up at the blond, a small smile gracing his lips (one he always gave his patients). He didn't come in much to Naruto's room, but every time he did, there was always a strange aura that would arise from him. One of lost hope. The blond's long, thin scars on his arms seemed to be healed, the scratches on his face seemed to almost disappear. His skin was still pale and he looked tired, with slight shadows under his eyes, like he had stayed awake for days on - maybe he did.

The blond looked up at the man with indifference. He clenched the white sheets of his bed and brought down his gaze away from the gray-haired man. He knew the routine well. He knew what he was going to say, he knew what he was going to answer. He'd leave and so would he.

"Mr. Uzumaki. How are you feeling?" he asked in a cheery voice as he made his way over to the blond. "Better, I presume?" He reached his pale hands to Naruto's neck pulse and wrote something down on his clipboard. He looked over at the blond when he didn't receive an answer from him. He almost never did, but when he did speak, it was always the same question. It was seven months since the blond-haired man arrived at Konoha Hospital. And ever since, little progress has been made to regain the man's memory. The only thing he remembered was his name. There was no way to get a hold of any family members since supposedly none were available in Kyoto, Japan. And either way, they didn't have any way to find out if a friend of theirs was available somewhere nearby, no device was left to do such a thing. And ever since the blond woke up three months ago, he looked as if he had already died on the inside. He was lucky. Very rightly lucky. Because unlike him, the other man hadn't woken up.

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly as he ruffled the hair of his lover, Sasuke Uchiha. There was no doubt in his eyes that he was incredibly happy. His diamond eyes were full of life, and most importantly, of love. The blond came closer to the raven-haired man on the black couch. His pale features gave an incredibly perfect gleam to his raven hair. His onyx eyes bore into Naruto's in annoyance. It drove Naruto insane at times.

"Aww, c'mon. You know you love it, Bastard," he said with a slight chuckle. He ran his tan fingers over the Raven's cheek as Sasuke closed his eyes, melting into the blond's touch. Just from the feel of his touch, he was vulnerable. After so long, he found his other half. Naruto, he thought.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own and opened his eyes to stare at the blond's blue orbs, a kind smile evident on his lips. The light from the room faded slowly and gave a fair silhouette to the linings of their bodies as they came closer, the tips of their noses softly touching.

A soft breeze flew in through the open window as the white curtains swayed back and forth, and their hair blew to the side slightly. It was getting cold, they realized. Naruto closed his eyes and pushed the Uchiha down on the couch, his right leg in between the raven-haired man's thighs. The heat level went up, their breathing became thick and slow. The room slowly becoming darker, they both relied on their sense of touch to confirm they were there. It was so foreign, the world, without each other.

"You belong to no one, Uchiha," he said in a low but stern voice as their lips brushed against each other. He thrust his lips a little, enough to make the Uchiha let out a soft groan. Rare situations on their parts sometimes led to more... serious schemes. The Uchiha parted his lips as if to say something as the blond pushed down on him even more.

"Except you," he whispered, wrapping his slender arms around the blond's neck, pulling him closer. Naruto smirked and brought his lips to the Uchiha's with need and ownership. Naruto pulled at the Raven's bottom lip with his teeth, hard enough that a leak of blood came off Sasuke's provocative mouth. He quickly sucked away at the now bruised lip.

"You're learning. You belong only to me and no one else. You're mine, Sasuke," he said softly as he pushed his tongue in the Raven's mouth when his lips parted slightly. Sasuke gasped as he arched his hips upward. Naruto couldn't help but cup the firm ass of his lover. Their hips rocketed against each other and they both moaned at the friction. "And I intend to keep it that way."

He pulled away from the kiss as he moved to the Raven's pale neck, Sasuke arching his neck to the side for more access as Naruto sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He traced a trail with the tip of his tongue down to Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke melted into the touch. He felt his body go wild with sensations he could hardly contain.

And it was then that Sasuke remembered why he always fell many times for the blond; because no matter how much he thought he loved Naruto, there was always something that made him fall even harder, so much that if Sasuke and Naruto met in another lifetime, he didn't doubt for a second he would crave to be in those tan arms of his lover.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the silver-haired man. "When am I allowed to leave?" he asked, anxious to get the answer he so much pleaded for. But from the hollow way he asked, the silver-haired man assumed he was just sick of being in the room for far too long. How could anyone be one hundred percent sane is such a lifeless place? If it were him... He shook head slightly before answering the blond.

"I'm not sure. We'd prefer for you to regain your memory first, Mr. Uzumaki," he said kindly. Naruto nodded. What other choice did he have? "Is there something I could get you to entertain yourself?" he asked.

The blond took his gaze away from the man in front of him and clenched the white sheets tightly. I don't know, he thought, I don't know what. He brought one of his legs up to his chin, wrapping his arms around it. "A sketch book," he finally answered.

The silver-haired man nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. It instantly became dead quiet. Naruto turned his head to the side and looked out the window; the sky was an incredible shade of blue, not a single cloud in sight.

When the door to his room opened again, he made no indication to remove his gaze. There was no need to.

"Here," said the same voice from before. He handed Naruto the sketch book and a few pencils. Naruto stared at the items and his hand began to shake as he reached to grasp it. There was something that instantly made him want it so bad. Desire became clear in his eyes, but for a particular reason this time. The silver-haired man made his way to the exit before he said, "Hope you enjoy yourself, Naruto." The blond instantly looked up: that was the first time he was ever called by his first name.

Again, he was felt alone in the lifeless room. He ran two fingers over the sketch book, taking in it's sensation. He flipped the cover to the first page. As he went over to touch the white paper, his hand began to tremble. He took in a deep breath. There was obviously something that was making him react like that. He reached for the yellow wooden pencil and brought the tip of the lead to the paper. Color, he thought, all it needs a little color. Anything. Just... color.

He closed his eyes as his hand began to move with the pencil on the paper. As he made the first line on the white paper, for some inexplicable reason, he felt relieved. Relieved he added color to the whiteness of the paper, relieved he added life.

* * *

Pale fingers typed furiously on the keyboard. Completely enthralled in what he was doing; he just wanted to leave as soon as possible. After moments of furious typing, he came to a stop and sighed. It was at times when his brother got more customers that he had more work to do. His brother, Itachi, was the head of the Uchiha Corporation, but the one who was always stuck with more work to do was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. And while Itachi got all the fame, he got all the fainting phony girls. Everywhere he walked, there was bound to be some damn girl to be all over him. It just annoyed the living hell out of him! But, his problem was that women wouldn't do for him. Guess you could say he played for the other team. Girls were to fickle, he'd say. And people would actually lick the sugar off his finger - imbeciles.

He packed his things, grabbed his suitcase and keys and started to head out the door. Thank God that the day was finally over. He stepped out of the black building and made his way towards the parking lot, where his black leopard car was parked.

"Hey! Hold up!"

The Raven stopped in his tracks and turned in a circle. He really hoped it wasn't a flailing girl. As the figure from afar came closer, the raven-haired man was able to make out the person coming his way. He knew one thing for sure: he had never met the other man before, but at the very first glimpse of the other's eyes, Sasuke knew. This man before him was gorgeous. His wild gold hair was spiked all over the place, his bronze skin, his tone body, but what mostly captivated the pale man was his eyes. His sapphire eyes that rivaled the sky. What a weird thing to think, he told himself.

The blond put his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey. Thanks for waiting." As his breathing calmed down, he stood straight, coming to his full height. Which was higher than Sasuke's. The blond man flashed him a beaming smile.

The Raven was slightly taken aback. A total stranger he had never seen before was... was... "Can I help you?" he asked cautiously. The blond man continued to smile and Sasuke knew (again); Sasuke knew this gorgeous man possessed the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on anyone. How someone could have such beauty, was beyond him. But, unlike every other time he'd been in the presence of anyone, the Raven wanted this man. To mark him, feel him everywhere.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?" asked the blond, completely unaware of the fact that he had just hit someone's pride. The Uchiha frowned. Of course, the beauty would never have approached him if he knew from the start that he was not the bastard of his brother, Itachi.

The blue-eyed man stared at the Uchiha, waiting for an answer. He heard Itachi was handsome, but not... not some god. It made the blond want to jump him that very second.

"No," said the Uchiha indifferently to the blond man. The blond was soon snapped out of his reveries and gaped at the Uchiha. This wasn't Itachi Uchiha? Then, was he really some god?

Sasuke watched carefully the reaction of the blond. He didn't really know to think of it. It was either a look of disappointment or gratitude.

The blond shut his mouth and stared sternly at the pale man. "Then, do you know where I can find him?" he asked.

"No," was his instant reply. He turned away from the blond and began to walk away. There was no reason for him to react this way. He didn't even know the guy.

"Oh. But you work with him, right? Do you think you can help me out instead? Are you related to him?" the blond asked. Please say yes, he thought, say yes.

The Raven turned around to face the blond again. "Come back tomorrow. My shift is over. Besides, I'm sure you'd rather discuss your case with him. And, yes. I'm his brother." He stared at the blue orbs that captivated him so much. Deep inside, he wanted the blond to say, 'No, not with him. With you.' That was wishful thinking only.

"Nah. You're much hotter, so I'd rather do it with you," the blond said, rubbing the nape of neck, smiling. His words had much deeper intentions and meaning than what Sasuke could decipher. Not that the Raven would figure it out or anything in the first place.

Sasuke widen his eyes slightly, taken aback. It wasn't every day that someone would say such things to you, and, quite frankly, he wished he wasn't just hearing this. "Excuse me?" he asked cautiously.

The blond shrugged his broad shoulders like there was nothing wrong with what he said. And there wasn't. It was the palpable truth. Just like it was palpable that death was inevitable. He sighed, not really knowing what to say to the pale man next. Damn, it's not like me to be at a loss for words, he thought. He stared back at the Uchiha and walked up closer to him.

Sasuke went back a little. His breath hitched as the blond came only a few inches away from him. The Raven could so thoroughly breathe the essence that emitted from the blond man. And oh God, he smelled incredibly good. Enough to make the Raven want to grab onto the blond and nuzzle his face in the blond's neck, breathing in the smell of him, and feeling every nook, every... Oh God, I'm losing my mind.

This man... This man... This man was not - couldn't possibly be - real. No being was this perfect. The Raven's façade held no emotion, while on the inside, he was going wild; he was a hurricane. He was so close... So possibly close.

"I said you're fucking hot, Mr. Uchiha. So... deliciously... hot," he said softly, his face mere inches away from the pale man's own. The blond licked his lips. Before the Raven could get a word through, the blond said, "Just kidding. I'm just teasing ya. But seriously, you gonna help me out? It'd mean a lot." He grinned widely at Sasuke.

The Uchiha frowned. What the hell was I thinking? he thought. He's an idiot. Correction: an unbelievably _**beautiful**_ idiot. He sighed. "What exactly is it that you need?" He couldn't believe he was actually giving in to the blond.

"Well, how about I tell you at my place? It'll take some time, so..." he said, scratching his head.

Sasuke turned his head towards the building, the rays of the sun contrasting on the clear glass. What really caught the Raven's attention was how the light on the glass reflected over to...the blond, his hair looking like gold, and his eyes shining like diamonds.

"You really are a nuisance, you know that?" he asked, turning his head to face the blond. The tan man only smiled back at him. "And I just met you."

"Eh. You get used to it after a while."

Sasuke snorted softly. This man really was an oddity he's never seen before, and that... amused him. It amused him so much. So, so much because... because it shed light on his lonely heart. Because at that moment, the Raven knew something had changed within him. Something he didn't know what, but he was certain it was all the blond's doing.

And most importantly, he didn't know what to make of all of this.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. His blue eyes scanning the paper skeptically. He moved the pencil softly over the paper, adding more depth to what it was he was creating. He... There was just something that completely took over him when he first touched the paper. Its nothingness urging to take hold of and bring it to life so desperately. Because for Naruto, life was precious; seeing as with each second that passed, the life he presumed he once held, was slowly leaking out of him and leaving him empty on the inside.

Finally freezing in his drawing, he slowly removed the beige colored pencil from his hand and placed it on his sheet-covered thighs. His seemingly dead eyes stared at the sight before him. He hesitantly reached his index finger to trace over what he had created and closed his eyes, taking in a big breath as flashes of images became apparent in his mind. His chest ached with desire, with longing. To what exactly, he had no evident clue whatsoever. And, out of all things he could have drawn...

The blond man reopened his eyes to, once again, look over at his creation that brought odd, but yet knowing, to him. And the longer he stared at the drawing the stronger his desire grew. So, he, again, grabbed hold of the pencil, and, flipping to a new lifeless page, began to draw, soon ending up with the same result. There was a strange addiction that he didn't know why it was consuming him, why a simple picture he had imprinted on paper made him ache with want - with longing. Why this man was provoking remarkable sensations within his own self. Like, he, somehow, knew this man from somewhere, and it was vaguely poking itself in him to make him realize; of what, Naruto, the blue-eyed man, had no idea, and that alone, vexed him to no end. It was, like, trying to find your way back home when every time you looked around, everything was exactly the same. Just like a camouflage.

At this moment, the only thing the blond was aware of was, that whoever this man was, he was achingly beautiful. And so, unaware of time in the room with the essence of sickness and nausea, Naruto found himself with no room left in his pad anymore. Every single sheet was covered, and every single sheet... had the same thing on it: the beautiful dark-haired man. He groaned silently as he gripped the white sheets tightly and closed his eyes. There was no telling when the silver haired man would appear again, since in this deadly room, time was only an illusion, so there was no way for the blond to ask of him for more drawing pads, and quite frankly, he didn't want to walk out of his room; he didn't want to see past this room because...

Because he was afraid of breaking down.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered so low he could barely hear it. His sapphire eyes snapped open as he let out a small gasp, unknown to why he had just said that. He placed a finger to his lips. Now, he was certain there was something calling out to him. His soul, burning with a flame that couldn't seem to reach the blond's eyes, his heart, because at the moment, Naruto Uzumaki has lost sight of his own path. Because Naruto Uzumaki is, as of yet, blind.

* * *

Naruto pouted. "Wait, so are you going to help me, or what?" he asked after a moment of silence. The Raven turned to him with an expressionless face.

He smirked. "No," came the simple reply. The blond man frowned at the Raven, which in turn gave Sasuke something to play around with.

"You really are a bastard," muttered the blond man. Sasuke, who had been enjoying teasing the blond man, looked at blue eyes with a surprised face, well, as surprised as any Uchiha could get. Hell no. No one ever dared to approach him with such bold rudeness. He was an Uchiha that could have any man or woman at his feet with a simple glance.

"Excuse me?" he bit out, coming out in disbelief. Damn it. He didn't mean it to come out like that. No, he meant for it to come out with venom, _**vigor.**_ The blond stared at him for a while before smirking a little too much for Sasuke's own likeness. And at that moment, something told the Raven that he was in for a run.

The blond kept his smirk on as he slowly came closer to the Uchiha, all the way until their faces were mere inches away. A gasp caught itself in Sasuke's throat, and, God, he thanked Him for it not escaping his lips. He knew the blond idiot wouldn't simply let it slide without embarrassing the Raven.

The blond's smirk grew as he leaned in to whisper in the Uchiha's ear, "You, my friend, are a complete bastard." He heard the blond chuckle softly as his eyes widen. He... He actually dared! The little asshole. Oh, he was going to - No, he was an Uchiha, therefore he would not succumb to such childish impulses. And out of all people, it had to be an idiot that could literally push his buttons. Oh, the shame, the horror.

"I think you should reconsider your words, Dobe. I do not think you want to leave with a broken nose," the Uchiha said in a sugary tone that made his hands fist up. "But now that I think about it, maybe you do." He smirked.

"What was that? I thought I heard you say something about braking my nose?" the blond pressed on, pulling back from the Uchiha's ear to clash with two black pools that made his breath hitch.

"Hn," said the Uchiha. He spread his arms and breathed in through his nostrils.

"What?" the blond asked, smirking. "I thought I heard you say something." The blond put a hand to his ear, smirking at the annoyed Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned, and instantly gritted his teeth. This idiot actually dared to mock him. Now, that was not what he expected at all. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? You think this is somehow funny, am I right? Well, I will have you know that there is a limit to everything, and I am slowly reaching mine. So, I suggest you turn around and leave before I have you commit Seppuku and then cut your head off," the Uchiha threatened. The blond stared at him with widened eyes, before slowly narrowing them and his lips slowly curving upwards, chuckling slowly.

The blond couldn't believe it. Ah, this Uchiha was someone to bet your money over and over again and always expect a new surprise each time. The chuckling soon turned into utter laughter as he threw his head back, laughing like he hadn't done in such a long time. And damn, it felt good. Relaxing. He shut his blue eyes as the skies began to grunt loudly.

He clenched on his stomach as his laughter subsided and droplets of clear rain began to fall down at him. He snapped his blue eyes to the Raven and met black pools that seemed to suck you in. "You know, Bastard, you really are something," the blond inquired, smiling brightly as the rain came down hard and was soon cascading over him, soaking him wet. "I think I'm starting to like you."

Sasuke grunted as he felt the rain drop down at him, making his clothes stick to his skin. And it was all the idiot's damn fault. And most of all, the blond had managed to catch a glimpse of surprise in his eyes. He watched the blond laugh, his laughter being one soothing to the ear.

"Hn. Dobe," he said simply, not really knowing what else to say. What _**could**_ he say to a person like the blond dobe? He really had no idea whatsoever. He looked at his watch on his wrist and looked up at the gray sky, the droplets hitting his face full force as he turned around to leave.

"Hey, wait! I still need your help, you know!" the blond yelled at the retrieving back of an Uchiha. He swore, all Uchiha were the fucking same with their cocky attitude, black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin, pink, plump lips, smooth walk, low voice... Every quality that could have you wanting more of them after the first time you laid eyes on them, craving for them to... The blond shook his head to rid himself of those ridiculous thoughts. But was just what he had heard about them.

"I don't have time for you," came the whispered reply of the far-away Raven as he dug into his pockets for his keys and got in his black car. Sasuke was at a lost for words. The blond was... incredible in so many ways. And God forbid, but... he wanted to take him. To feel his hot breath against his skin, soft whispers in his ears as those hot lips nibbled on his neck, to taste those lips; to feel them against his own, to have tan hands ignite a fire all over his body, for those sapphire eyes to stare at him with hunger, with lust. The Uchiha couldn't believe he was actually thinking of the blond, if he had never done so before with anyone else in his entire life. And most of all, Sasuke wanted that contagious laughter of the blond's in his life.

He pushed in his car key but the vehicle wouldn't turn on, much to his dismay. It seemed that the world wasn't on his side this time. He was soaked, he was just made the fool of an idiot himself and now he couldn't even get the hell away from it. Fuck, he thought, I officially hate my life. He sighed and rested his forehead on his steering wheel.

A knock to his window made him look up to see a dripping wet blond that was panting heavily. If the Raven was a lesser man, he would have licked his lips at just the provoking sight. "Hey, Bastard, open up." Sasuke just glared at the blond when deep inside him, all he wanted to do at that moment was shove him in his car, place a red ribbon on his head and take he and himself home.

"C'mon, don't be like that," the blond said, sounding like he was done playing. The Uchiha grunted before sliding his window down. He stared at the blond, drops of rain coming in from the outside.

"_**What**_." he bit out harshly.

The blond pulled his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, there. Look, obviously, your car is a little drunk, and won't take you home to mommy and daddy, so why don't I give you a ride? I doubt your brother would come get you in this weather, and I most surely doubt _**you'll**_ walk home, judging by how prissy you are," he inquired. He ran a hand through his dam hair and face. His shirt was beginning to stick to his skin, outlining the tone muscles that were hidden underneath the shirt.

Sasuke just stared. Just stared as if asking the blond if he was aware of his stupidity. He had to retrain himself from opening that goddamn door and jumping the blond, beating him to a pulp right then and there. "Hn. And what makes you think my car doesn't work, Dobe?" he replied, glaring at the blond.

"Heh. Please, like you would have just decided to sit there and wait for me to catch up to you? _**Right**_... very Uchiha-like. So, get that ass off the seat and I'll drive you home." He pulled a hand forward to offer his help.

Sasuke stared at the tan, wet hand in front of him. Should he take it? If he did, that would mean defeat to the blond, but if he didn't... Screw it, he needed to get home and this blond idiot was offering. "Hn," he said, opening the door and walking past the blond.

"Great way of showing gratitude, Bastard," Naruto bit out, following behind Sasuke. He walked up to an orange Honda and watched as Sasuke just stared, dumbfounded. "What's wrong, Bastard?"

"_**Hell**_ no. I'm not going to be seen in that." He glared at the blond, who just shrugged in response and got in the car, starting the engine.

"Well, it's either you get in or you walk home, Bastard," he heard the blond say.

Sasuke sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be hit by a lightning bolt at that very moment. He opened the passenger door and got in. It would all be okay. If someone saw, he could just pass it on with the simple answer that he was 'forced' into the horrendous thing for a car. Yup, that would do it.

"Well, glad you made up your mind, Bastard. Name's Naruto, by the way," the blond addressed as Naruto said, driving away. Naruto tapped his steering wheel, waiting for the Raven to introduce himself.

"Hn."

"Yeah, pain in the ass meeting you, too. But seriously, do you go by Machiavelli's Five Principles or something?'' he asked, frowning.

"For you, yes."

"Bastard." He chuckled and began to drive away, turning on the radio. He looked over at the Raven, a scowl on his face. "What's wrong? Don't like the song, Bastard? Heh," he mocked.

The bastard said nothing.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it, too,". He said, bopping his blond head to the tune.

* * *

The silver-haired man went inside a room with a pink-haired nurse behind him. "You brought the medicine, correct?" he asked her. Hatake walked over to the sleeping man, and wrote down something in his board, looking at the sleeping form of the man. He had a feeling that very soon, he might wake, and that would probably be the best case scenario, since it may trigger Naruto's memory in a way. But he could only hope.

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Everything is set, Dr. Hatake." She walked over to him, handing him a clear bag with fluid. Hatake took it, grabbing a needle and sticking in the bag and next to the man's arm.

"Thank you. I can only hope this will decrease the comma's length, and he'll wake up." Hatake said softly, turning to the nurse with a forced smile. "Sakura, I'm leaving you in charge of him, alright? He'll need a medication change every two hours. Is that all right with you?" He put his pen in his coat pocket.

Sakura stared at the sleeping man and nodded towards Hatake. "You can leave it to me, Dr. Hatake. I'll make sure he gets the attention he needs." She smiled towards the silver-haired man. Ever since the patient arrived, she felt attracted to him. She wished for nothing more than for him to wake up and hopefully end up getting closer to the man.

"This man is his only possible chance at remembering," he whispered to himself. In the time span that he has known Naruto, he grew to like him, and wanted nothing than the better for he and this man. "Then I'll leave you to it, Sakura. And please, call me "Kakashi"."

Naruto continued to weave his pencil all over the pad, pouring his whole heart into what he was drawing. But, he couldn't help but think, if you really are real, then who are you? Who the fuck are you? A drop of liquid landed on the pad and he brought his hand to touch his eyes, only to notice he had begun to cry. He knew it was because of this man, because he felt like there was something he was supposed to know, remember. He wanted to know. He really did.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He, now more than ever, wanted to so dearly break away, wither into thin air than be stuck like a rat in a mousetrap.

He licked away the tears that made their way over to his pale lips. He flipped to the last page and, once again, began to draw. Weaving his pencil on the pad, he stopped shortly, hand shaking slightly. Who? he thought to himself.

To the right of his drawing, he noticed it was different. The dark-haired man was no longer at the center but at the left corner, as if it weren't supposed to he alone in the portrait.

"Augh," he let out softly, out of pain. The headache had come back. He clenched his head with both hands, trying to cease the pain invading him. He slid his eyes shut. "Aaaah!" His screams became scarce. The pencil he was holding between his finger fell on the pad, and he brought his face and upper body to his thighs. Why is this happening to me? he thought desperately.

The doors suddenly swung open; a nurse quickly rushed inside as Kakashi soon was in the blond's room. "Hold him!" Kakashi made his way over to Naruto as the screams got louder. It killed to see the blond like that.

"Aaaaaaah! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! It hurts! Aaaaah!"

The nurse struggled to get a hold of the blond since Naruto wouldn't let go of his head. Kakashi took out a needle shot as he brought it closer to Naruto. "Hold him!"

"It hurts!"

I know, Naruto, Kakashi thought as he plunged the needle to Naruto's arm in a swift movement. He held it in as the blond's screams were reduced to whispers and his hands let go of his head. He fell down back on the bed, eyes slightly open. "Make it stop. I don't want to hurt anymore..." he whispered as his eyes finally slit shut.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes and sighed, a chuckle of relief escaping. "This is the first it's happened like this. I can't let it happen again; you," he said, "come in and check on him every hour from now on. Is that clear?" His voice was of one that wouldn't allow for a 'no.'

The nurse jumped. "Yes, of course!"

"Good." He looked over at the blond. He really wished this whole nightmare would soon end and everything could go back to normal as soon as possible. It was just tormenting to see the young man in that situation. It was just incredibly cruel.

He took sight of the pad resting atop of the blond and went to grab for it, and what it contained surprised him dearly. His eyes widen for a second before flipping through all the pages, noticing that all contained the same drawing of a man, and each one was identical except for the last one; which was only the location. It just couldn't be... Apparently, the Uzumaki had reflected the memories of his subconscious without really knowing what he was doing. It just happened to be that he drew... him. Maybe Naruto really wasn't at a fall. Now, more than ever, he believed that if he could only get the blond to see the other man, it was highly likely that he would regain his memory.

He narrowed his eyes as he placed the pad back on Naruto's lap and looked over at the almost forgotten nurse. "Let's allow him to rest. Come now," he said, walking to the door as the nurse obediently followed behind and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Naruto walked over to the receptionist with glasses, grin in place. He wore a purple dress shirt, a white coat, pants and shoes. The first few buttons of his shirt left open, revealing tempting tan flesh.

The pretty receptionist with blue hair looked up from her work and smiled friendly at the blond. "May I help you, Sir?" she asked kindly, like probably every assistant on their job would.

He smiled at her. "Sure can, Beautiful," he flirted, bringing his arm on the desk as the woman just stared at the blond.

"What may I do for you?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. Not even a blush... "I'm looking for Itachi Uchiha. Is he here? I have matters to discuss with him," he said in a serious tone, losing all of its amusement. He looked at the time on his watch, and sighed.

The blue-haired woman nodded at him. "Hold on a moment, please," she said softly as she took the phone and dialed a number rather quickly. "Uchiha-sama, I have someone here who wishes to see you." She waited for a reply. "He says it's really important, and that he will not leave until you see him... Yes... Very well. Good day, Uchiha-sama." She hung up the phone and looked over at the blond. "He says he'll see you. He's on the fourth floor, room no. 53."

The blond grinned at her as he clapped his hands and took hold of the suitcase he had placed on the floor beside him and began walking towards the elevator. "Thanks, Beautiful!" he called out before getting inside the elevator and waving at her. She only responded by a giving him a sly smile.

Upon reaching the fourth floor, he got out and took in his new surroundings and scratched the back of his head. "Tch. Now, what room number did the lady say he was in again?" He began to walk straight as he looked from side to side, noticing that there weren't many rooms on this floor. He stopped by one to the right (the fifth room on that floor) and scrunched his nose as he tried to read the wording on the side of the door and almost jumped in glee as he brought his hand to knock on the shiny wood door.

"Come in," came the deep voice from the other side. Naruto grinned even wider (if possible) and turned the knob, walking in. He was met by two sets of coal eyes staring at him. He suddenly felt his grin cease as he noticed who was the man across from the almost-identical, but older, man.

He walked in further and took his gaze away from the young man.

"Please, take a seat. I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this here," he motioned his hand towards the other, "is my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha," the man now known as Itachi introduced as he stood, indicating Naruto to take the offered seat beside the younger Uchiha.

Naruto nodded. He smirked as the Raven glared at him. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. Pleasure to meet you. I came here last week to look for you, but it seems you weren't available at the time, so I thought I'd try again today. Guess my whim was right to do so," he said, smiling a little to much for comfort. He took his seat as he placed his suitcase beside him.

Itachi nodded, and looked over at his brother, who was concentrating on glaring at the blond who seemed to have yet to notice. He looked at the blond as blue eyes gleamed in kindness. Itachi smiled, falsely, of course. "Yes, I am deeply sorry. And please, the pleasure is all mine. What did you say your name was again?" he asked, leaning in closer. When his receptionist, Konan, said someone wished to see him, he'd assumed it would be some middle-aged man demanding something imprudent of him, but he guessed he was proven wrong. He was gifted with the presence of a beauty unlike any other he had ever seem. Looking over at the blond's clothes; he knew white was often hard to pull off, but he believed that this blond did it better than any other man could. And should he mention, those ocean eyes that were the most beautiful and clear eyes he had ever seen; this man was one pulled out of a fantasy dream. He really wouldn't mind keeping him for himself at all. And from the looks of it, his little brother and this man have met before, and what better way to annoy him?

Naruto smiled back. "No worries, Uchiha-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto knew the Uchiha were known for their extraordinary looks, but this was just surreal. Unlike the Bastard, the eldest Uchiha had this dangerous aura around him, this sexy gleam in him that could make anyone weak to their knees, make anyone surrender themselves to him in an instant. He had to be careful with him.

The light from outside the large windows dimmed. Itachi widened his eyes slightly and no more than for a mere second. "Uzumaki, you say?" Itachi was stunned, to say the least. So, this man was the president of the Uzumaki Corp. that was competing against the Uchiha Corporation for as long as he has known... Interesting, he thought. They were right: the Uzumaki _**were**_ gorgeous people. Only difference between the Uchiha is that it's said that they are more bright, in appearance, of course.

"That's right."

"An even greater pleasure to be meeting my competitor, then. Don't you agree, Sasuke?" he asked in a low voice. He smirked over at his brother who only scoffed in response.

"Hn. There's nothing great in meeting a moron, Aniki," he said glumly. He swore, life was really hating him. He was doing fine without having to see this blond moron again. True, that if he was an Uzumaki, he must be incredibly intelligent since he had managed and almost succeeded in surpassing the Uchiha all on his on. Amazingly, both clans had been on a tie for the longest of time. But that still didn't take away he being an idiot one bit. He had to be honest with himself, though; the blond moron was like a plague. Without wanting, blue eyes would appear in his mind and distract him. Because deep inside, he wished to see him again. Heh, he was surprised when through that door he came walking in a godly way. And damn, that blond idiot sure did know how to fit in clothes. He restrained from drooling and licking his lips when his eyes landed upon tan flesh. He was just tempting him...

Itachi leaned in slightly. He stared at Sasuke fiercely. "Come here, Sasuke," he said sternly. Sasuke winced. If there was one thing Itachi disliked, it was child-like behaviors and especially when it came from an Uchiha. This, he did not forgive. Usually, his brother was calm, cool, and collected.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned over to his brother. Itachi brought his thumb and fore finger to Sasuke's forehead and flicked him hard enough to hear the thump. Sasuke grunted in pain and annoyance.

Naruto held in a laugh. Obviously, the eldest Uchiha held the full authority.

"Do not be so rude, Otouto. Show some respect," he said. He looked over at the blond. "My apologies, Uzumaki-san," he apologized for the Raven.

Naruto shrugged. "It's fine. I kind of expected that kind of response from him. I mean, he wouldn't even help me find you. I even gave him a ride home when his car broke down. But you know, I was fine with that. I'm an understanding person, so I don't mind too much," he said, sucking up to himself, and hoping to deceive Itachi for Sasuke's coming pain. Hey, part of what he said _**was**_ true.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke who frowned. Fucking liar, the Raven thought to himself. He couldn't believe the idiot was making himself the victim in all of this.

"Brother, I believe you owe Uzumaki-san an apology." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? I'm waiting, Sasuke," he said sternly.

Sasuke grunted. He would get the blond for this. "I'm... _**sorry,**_" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I forgive you," the blond said, smirking.

Itachi smirked. It looked like the blond and he had some things in common. One being that they liked to tease his dear brother to annoyance. He was beginning to like this Uzumaki, despite being his foe in business. "So, Uzumaki-san," he began.

"Call me Naruto," the blond said.

First name basis, huh? Itachi thought. "Okay, Naruto-kun, what is your reason for being here?" Itachi asked softly, liking the presence of the blond man.

Naruto widen his eyes, only to narrow them afterwards. "Oh, right! Sorry, Itachi-kun. I almost forgot at having such a handsome man in front of me," he said seductively. He didn't miss the surprisement from the younger Uchiha from the corner of his eye as he took hold of his suit case.

Itachi was surprised. But, he liked the game this man was playing at. He wasn't giving any complaints. "Oh, really? Why, thank you," he said, smirking.

Naruto leaned in closer. "Oh, it is only the truth, Itachi-kun. You are... unbelieveingly gorgeous; there's no point in denying it." Itachi also leaned in closer.

"Quite the looker yourself, Naruto-kun," he said when their faces came only mere inches away. "And you are absolutely right, Naruto-kun. Why deny it?" Both smirked as they leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss before pulling away.

Itachi licked his lips as a pale hand took hold of the blond's chin, and once more clashed his lips with the blond's plump ones.

Sasuke could not believe what he was seeing. He felt his heart ache at the mere sight. Fuck, he didn't know why it bothered him so much! Why his heart would race at the sight of the blond, why his throat would get knots, and why he couldn't take his mind off of the idiot. They weren't anything, so why? Why?! Was this even further punishment? Was it? Was seeing someone else kiss the blond punishment for what he did? For his supposed sin of liking that fucking blond idiot?

He really wanted to kill himself.

He knew Itachi was doing this on purpose. Heck, even the blond was doing this on purpose. But why? Was it to annoy him? Well, they were succeeding, that was for sure.

Itachi pulled away and smirked at the blond who smirked back. The blond was even more beautiful than he thought. He was afraid he would actually start to take this man seriously when he wasn't certain what the Uzumaki's intentions were exactly. "So, Naruto-kun, why is it that you wished to see me?"

Naruto sat back down on his chair and brought his case to his lap, opening it, his face becoming serious before smirking again. He took out some papers and placed them in front of the eldest Uchiha to see. "I need you to sign these papers, see."

Itachi took the papers in his hand, and frowned. "What's it for?" the brunette asked.

Naruto crooked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, why don't you read it? You can't always trust what others say, you know," he said.

Itachi frowned but he had to admit the blond had a point. His eyes scanned the papers. That looked like a lot of reading.

He looked up when the blond's voice came into play again.

"You don't have to sign them right away. Read them, think it over, and then we'll discuss it together. But trust me, I think this might work in both our favors if we want, that is." He rubbed the back of his head as he stood and stretched out his muscles.

Itachi also stood. "Very well, Naruto-kun. Shall we meet over here again in two days, same time?" he asked.

Naruto soothed his coat. "Great. Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Nice meeting you, Itachi-kun," he said, reaching out his hand for Itachi to take. He did and they shook hands.

"Very nice, indeed. Sasuke, please escort Naruto here out."

"Oh, it really is fine. I can do it myself," he offered.

"No. He'll take you back. It's the least he could do," Itachi insisted.

Sasuke grunted. "I really do hate you." He stood, looking over to Naruto who smiled innocently. They began to walk to the door and were soon out.

Itachi sat back down and rubbed his temples. He really was fucking tired.

Sasuke and Naruto reached the exit of the building, and Naruto turned back to the receptionist who was looking something over in the computer. "Bye, Beautiful!" Konan looked up and went back to her work at hand. "Ouch, that hurt me," he said sarcastically.

"You have no limits, do you?" Sasuke asked, opening the door for Naruto to leave.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Well, for you I don't, Bastard. But what's wrong? Why the slum face?" Naruto asked, feigning not knowing.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're disgraceful. You have no bounds. Just leave already or your idiocy will rub off on me," the Raven said, motioning for Naruto to walk out the door.

Naruto laughed. "You're pretty funny. Don't know how you can joke with a straight face, though."

"Because I'm not a moron like _**you**_," he cornered. It was unbelievable how the idiot acted as if nothing happened back there, and it pissed him off greatly, he swore.

"Ouch. Right at the heart," he joked, earning a glare from the Raven. How he loved to tease him. It was great.

"Ha, ha, ha. Excuse me if I don't die from laughing," he said sarcastically. "Now, leave, and if possible, forever."

Naruto put on a serious face, which made Sasuke quirk an eyebrow. "So, "Sasuke", huh? That's a nice name, Bastard," he said, his tone losing all amusement. He took the Uchiha by the wrist and pulled him outside, pinning him to a wall behind the building.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" The Raven tried to struggle to get out from beneath the blond.

"You don't like me," the blond said softly, staring at the Uchiha with pain-filled eyes that made Sasuke's heart race. "I get that. But don't ignore me. I don't like that."

"What are you talking about? We barely know each other. And how _**could**_ I like you? You're a pain in the ass, and dare I say, an absolute idiot. But hey, Itachi seemed to like you, and it looked like you liked him, too, no? How could you not, you kissed him in front of my face! What, were you trying to tell me something? That he's better than me? Don't worry, I know that. You didn't have to rub it in my face," Sasuke said, panting slightly from how much he said. Never in his whole life had he snapped like that before. It... just... He couldn't take it anymore, and it just happened that Naruto managed to make him burst. This idiot... This fucking idiot made him discover and experience feelings he hadn't fully let out or accepted before. Anger, jealousy, sadness, annoyance, happiness... All coming out at once. He really hated him.

Naruto widen his eyes at the Uchiha's "little" outburst. That... made him happy dearly. "That's the second time you say more than three words. Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's true, I don't know you that long, but ever since we met, I haven't been able get you out of my mind. Damn it, it all was all too much. I had to see you. And Itachi isn't better than you. He isn't. You may be better than him. I kissed him... But I only did it to get your attention. I'm sorry; forgive me, Sasuke. Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..." Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned down closer to Sasuke, their noses barely touching.

Sasuke stood frozen as Naruto leaned down. Attention? He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. His heart began to race as he felt the blond so close to him, so fucking close. His hands were quivering with impatience. And God forbid, he wanted to devour the idiot whole in that instant.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Sasuke's coal eyes. He placed his right hand on the Uchiha's left cheek. "Sasuke..." He leaned down completely and brought his lips to clash with the Raven's own. His moved his lips slowly at first, like he was afraid Sasuke would pull away from him.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he felt lips against his own. The kiss was so gentle that it was almost cruel. It was too much. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the kiss. He found his arms to be placed around broad shoulders as the blond pulled him in by the waist, adding more force to the kiss.

Sasuke let out a moan, parting his lips slightly. Naruto took that as an invitation and slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. They both moaned as Sasuke put little resistance and let the blond lead - dominate.

Sasuke was dreaming - he was sure of it; just a few minutes ago, the blond idiot was kissing his older brother, and now, he was having a heated make-out session with said idiot. And just like he had expected, he was spectacular. It made him wonder how he could have gone his whole life without this man in his life. But now, he knew that whatever happened, he couldn't possibly go without him (well, for now, at least).

Naruto dug a tan hand through raven hair, tilting the Raven's head upwards. And all too soon, the blond pulled away, pressing his forehead against the Uchiha's as they both panted heavily.

"Naruto, what...?" The Raven stared into those blue eyes. Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't help myself. And," he leaned in closer again to Sasuke, "I still can't." And his lips were on the Uchiha's again, attacking with no mercy.

Sasuke pulled away as he narrowed his eyes. "Go out with me," Naruto's voice rang through his ears. Sasuke looked up, Naruto smiling down at him with `gentleness.

"What?"

"A date. Go out with me, please," he said again.

Sasuke felt his heart race again. "Sure, Dobe," he finally answered, earning a wide grin from the blond again who was now pulling him along the parking lot. "Hey, Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto paid no mind and continued dragging him. He turned to look at Sasuke when they reached that car from hell. "Okay, look, yesterday, I was at this store and I decided to buy something for this kid I'm very fond of. Well, while I was looking for the right toy to buy, I came across this amazing thing, and I thought about you," Sasuke smiled, " so I wanted to get it for you, and I did." Naruto smiled and went to open the front door of his car to pull out a silver bag and handed it to the Uchiha.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, taking the bag.

The Raven raised an eyebrow. "Geez, you Uchiha people really _**are **_the same. First with Itachi asking what those papers were for, now you. Why don't you have a look first? It'd save guys like me a hell of a lot of time," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Dobe." Sasuke took the bag, shaking his head at the blond. He looked inside and what he found surprised him. He had no words to express his feelings. He couldn't believe Naruto would give him this. He pulled out a small, soft, ugly frog. He held it in his hand as he swore he felt a vein on his forehead about to burst.

"Well, what do you think? Great, huh? I knew you'd like it," the blond said as Sasuke clenched the frog in one hand and turned around, walking away before he would kill the idiot. Yeah, "great," he thought.

The blond hesitated. "Hey, Sasuke, where are you going? Hey! Wait, what happened?! Sasuke! Okay, fine! I guess I'll just go to Itachi-kun, then! At least he'll give me the attention I deserve!" The blond smirked to himself, knowing - more like hoping - the Uchiha would stop. And he was right; the Uchiha came to a halt as he merely turned his head enough to see the blond from the corner of his right eye.

"Go sell your soul to the Devil for all I care," he said, making the blond gape.

"Damn, what did I do this time?" The blond scratched his head as he walked to the driver's door and got in. Ah, well.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka, vice president of the Uzumaki Corp., sat at his office impatiently. It had been four months since his best friend, Naruto, was due for arrival. He had taken too much time, and had a feeling something wrong had happened to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Damn it, where the fuck are they? They won't even answer their phones," he said angrily. The pretty woman across him winced.

"Hey, calm down, Kiba," she tried. She understood the brunette man; she, too, had been wondering where the lovers were. Planned, they were to go to Kyoto for a couple of months (two months, exactly) and their homecoming was overdue.

Kiba had two red, upside-down triangle tattoos on his cheeks, fang-like teeth, and a natural tan. "How can you tell me to calm down, Karin? What if something happened, huh? You know what, I'm tired of waiting and doing nothing. I'm calling in at every damn hospital in Kyoto and see if they're there. If not, we'll have to talk to the Police Department to launch an investigation. I'm surprised you're not worrying; he's your cousin!" The brunette stood and walked over to the window as he put a hand on his chin, eyes narrowed. "Those idiots better appear soon," he whispered.

Karin pushed up her glasses. It wasn't that she wasn't worried over her cousin - she was (mostly of Sasuke) - but it was just that she could deal better with these type of situations, and quite honestly, she didn't care. "Maybe they took more time to themselves, Kiba. It would make sense," she let out softly. Kiba turned to her, eyes full of frustration at the woman's blunt attitude.

"If that were so, they would have let us know. They have their phones off; that can't possibly be a good sign. I've known Naruto my whole life, but he'd call in every once in a while to check in with us," he bit out. He walked over to the red-head as the light slowly faded from the room. He put a hand on the corner of his desk as he leaned in to bring his face mere inches away from the woman. "And if you won't help, then stay out of the way," he said coldly as he backed away and made his way to the door, walking out and closing the door harshly.

Karin removed her glasses as she was left alone. "And if you only would have been a bit nicer, Mutt, I would have told you where my dear cousin and my beautiful Sasuke-kun were. Unlike you, I did my homework and found out where they were," she whispered to herself as she smirked. But just like he told her, she would stay out of his way, well, for now. She could almost cry from the irony of it all. She, who didn't really worry much over the blond, found out where he was, and Kiba, the worried best friend, sat around doing nothing but bark and found nothing new of them.

"And I think I'll be paying them a visit. Cousin, he never was yours. He was always _**mine**_." She stood, brushing non-existant dust from her grey skirt. She bit her lower lip as she slowly walked over to the door and left.

* * *

Kakashi made his way past a few rooms across the blond's as he came to his destination and entered the room. It killed him - seeing the blond like that. He had actually come to believe he was getting better.

Which he was, on healthy terms. He walked over to the patient and changed the bag of liquid that was to the side.

It really was a mystery to him since forever. What kind of world people in a deep sleep created, their persona, their life - was it really all that different from the real world? Did they only dream of the ones important to them, did they doom the very existence of those who they hated, disliked?

He could only hope that when the Raven woke up, not all was forgotten. For the best of he and the blond. It was palpable enough that they shared a strong connection - what, with the Uzumaki drawing sketches of the Uchiha when he, himself, didn't remember him at all, and the whispers that the Raven would very rarely say: "Naruto," he would say, "where are you?"

And that's why he wanted to do everything in his power to bring them together again, although a part of him told him that they were never separated to begin with - figuratively, of course.

He placed a pale hand on the Raven's pale forehead. What kind of world have have _**you **_created, Sasuke? he thought to himself.

Kakashi's eyes widen slightly when he saw the Raven's hand twitch. So this time, it was movement... Was Sasuke fighting with himself to come back? To come back for Naruto? Kakashi really hoped so.

He looked at his silver watch and raised an eyebrow at the time. 5:21, only thirty-nine minutes 'till he has to meet up with his beautiful, shy lover. Oh, how he longed for it.

Writing one more thing down, he existed the room.

Kakashi quickly made his way over to his office, taking off his white coat along the way as he took the black coat hanging off his chair and slipped it on, readjusting his red tie and going out swiftly. He pulled out his keys as he bid his goodbyes to some nurses and doctors along the way.

Practically running over to his red KIA car, he came to halt when someone stepped in front of him. He cursed them inwardly for delaying his awaiting lover. "May I help you?"

The stranger put a hand on her slim waist as she smiled falsely at the silver-haired man. The demeanor in her green eyes gave Kakashi the indication that she wasn't exactly your "good look charm."

She pulled her glasses upwards as she bowed. "Yes, I think you can. You work in this hospital, yes?" she asked with a soft voice. She stared at Kakashi as he nodded in respect. The doctor repeatedly told himself that whatever this woman wanted, he would not give.

"Yes, I do," he answered as cool as a cucumber.

She smiled. "Perfect. I'm Karin Uzumaki, cousin of Naruto Uzumaki who is registered at this hospital, and I'm here to see him," she informed him. Kakashi stared at the red-head suspiciously as his eyes slowly widen. It could be a lie, but in all honesty, he could see the resemblance. So the blond had family members... Why she decided to only come now remained a mystery to him.

"Cousin, you say. If I may ask, why are you here now?" he asked to waver his curiosity that this woman had emitted from him.

Her smile fell. "You see, I only just found out about this," she began. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he urged for her to continue. He apologized inwardly to his lover for the delay, but this had to come first. It was about Naruto - he had to hear this out. "About six months ago, Naruto and his lover, Sasuke Uchiha, left Tokyo for Kyoto to spend some time together. Apparently, they were due for arrival four months ago. At first, we thought they decided to take extra time, but whenever we would call, their phones seemed to be turned off. They didn't call - nothing was heard of them. Just about a week ago, I decided to locate them where they were; starting with all hospitals in Kyoto, and looks like I made the right choice," she ended with a suck of a deep breath as the doctor stayed silent to take in what was said from the Uzumaki woman.

It made sense, to some degree. "I see. Well, visiting hours are over right now, but you are welcome to come back tomorrow," he told her respectfully. Her smiled fell.

"Oh, well... Okay, then," she agreed as Kakashi nodded and began walking away to his car and silently drove off, leaving her behind as she made her way inside the hospital.

Karin could almost jump in glee. So, yes, she did her homework correctly. She walked past some nurses, and walked into an empty office as silently as possible (she couldn't be questioned at the moment by people). Clapping her hands, she grabbed the white coat that was hanging off a hanger and slipped it on, grabbing a clip board as she took a moment to observe her new look. Justifying it was good, she walked out again, going past some patient's room and peeking inside the ones that had the doors closed.

A pink-haired nurse came up to her while she was doing her little peeking. "Um, I'm sorry, but are you new here?" Karin jumped at the intruding voice and felt a little embarrassed at being caught. She put on a smile instantly. She could put this to use.

"Yes. I'm here to check up on Naruto Uzumaki; I was asked of the doctor in charge of him since he had to be somewhere. Do you know where his room may be?" she asked.

The sakura-haired nurse crooked her head to the side. "Oh really? Hmm... He's in room 103." Karin bowed to the sakura-haired nurse.

"Thank you," she said before making her way to the second floor.

Sakura quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Kakashi's number. There was something off about that woman, she had a feeling it wasn't anything good in a long shot.

Karin quickly made her way past some rooms until she reached her destination. She smirked as she opened the door and what she saw made her release a small gasp. Her blond cousin was asleep, just like he had hoped for. She entered the room as a smell consumed her nose; she really detested the smell of sick people.

She reached the bed of the blond and she stared at his sleeping form as she thought things over. Naruto never really did anything against her; he would actually stand by her - help her when needed. So, why should she do this? Because you stole what was mine, Cousin, she thought. What other explanation did she need? None whatsoever.

Although she knew that the Raven would probably never like her back, at least she'd be calmly resting, knowing that the Uchiha also wasn't anyone else's. At least, she wouldn't be the only loser at love.

She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a needle with a small container of white fluid. She dug the needle inside, sucking the fluid into the needle as she pulled it out and took hold of the clear bag next to the blond that was connected to his left arm and nostrils. It was now or never; she released the white fluid into the bag as she neatly put it back in place.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto," she whispered, turning back around from where she came. Forever, she added mentally.

Naruto stepped out of his car and slowly walked over to a three-story building and made his way in through the glass doors as he took in a deep breath.

* * *

Today, finally, he would have the chance to take out the prissy bastard; what more could he ask for? Well, that was an easy question, he'd consider.

He walked over to the elevator on the far corner and got inside, pushing the button for the third floor as he leaned on the handle of the small space.

He straightened out his purple dress shirt and loosened his black tie as he loosened the belt of his black pants. Deeming himself presentable, the red light above hit the number three and the doors opened.

He took in a deep breath as he stepped out and began looking left and right, not seeing any doors to begin with. As he wandered deeper into the hall, he began to question if anyone actually lived there (maybe the bastard was lying to him).

Fuck, he didn't know why he was so nervous! Little into his 'Bastard Hunt,' he could almost clap his hands in glee as he came across a door the had the tag for Uchiha. He brought his hand up to knock as a thought came to him: he forgot the flowers... Well, it's not like he's a girl, so, it's all right, he reassured himself as he gave the wooden door three knocks. And just as fast as he knocked, the door opened to reveal a pale man in black pants with a pink dress shirt.

"You're late," came the simple reply from the Uchiha. He dug his hands in his pockets as his silver watch came lose around his wrist. Naruto smiled instantly.

"Does it matter?" he asked, making the Uchiha frown. Naruto came closer to the Raven as he backed away until both were in deep in the apartment, door shut.

"Very," Sasuke replied before bringing his right hand to wrap around tan neck, pulling the blond down to clash lips as the fire within them rose. Naruto pulled the Uchiha against his chest and nibbled his bottom lip for entrance, which was gladly given to him. He dipped his tongue inside the hot cavern, exploring and fighting for dominance with Sasuke as he soon won the battle and released a moan from the Raven.

He moaned at just the mere sound of the pale man's moan which was so... provoking. He ran a hand down Sasuke's clothe-covered back 'till it reached the hem of his pants and he slipped his hand inside the Uchiha's shirt. He explored softly every inch of his back which happened to be incredibly firm and soft. He swore, this man was utter perfection!

Sasuke Uchiha could not understand why his senses went savagely wild when confronted with the blond, but he knew he had no absolute control over them - he didn't want control. He just wanted to... To give in and let his emotions and senses control him instead (he assumed they knew better than he).

He pulled away, panting softly - but deeply. He looked up to meet with blue orbs and he held in a groan. Those eyes were looking down at him lustfully and solely at him. The blond still had his arm inside his shirt and wrapped around his waist. The other, was firmly gripped in his hair.

"We should get going," he said breathless. He lifted his hand from that hard chest as the blond let him go.

"Why must you tempt me?" the Uchiha heard Naruto ask and a smirk came to his handsome face.

"Because I can." And with that, the Raven walked past the blond to the door and turned around. "Are you coming, Dobe?" He let a snort come out as he saw Naruto pout, slowly walking over to Sasuke who only shook his head at the blond's childish behavior.

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke and stared into onyx eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you," he confessed. He lowered his head to bury his face in his lover's pale neck. Sasuke put a hand on his neck to soothe the blond.

The Uzumaki knew that if Sasuke was taken away from him, he'd find him through through water or land, but he would find him. He could never let his beautiful Raven escape; and he knew Sasuke wouldn't allow it, either way.

"I wouldn't, either," said the Raven as he closed his eyes and ran his pale fingers through blond hair in the dimmed room. Naruto smiled.

"Let's stay instead," Naruto offered. Sasuke couldn't have agreed more.

He reached down and placed a chaste kiss on pink, full lips. He cupped the Uchiha's cheeks as he moved down to leave a trail of soft kisses on the pale neck. Sasuke let out a warm, soft breath as his lover advanced further down.

Naruto licked the Uchiha's collar bone while a tan hand streamed down to his nipples; he hovered his fingertips over the nub as he gave it a soft pinch.

Sasuke moaned.

The blond stopped his increases as he reached the hem of Sasuke's jeans and looked up. Seeing the Raven nod in approval, he unbuttoned and unzip the nuisance which were the pants and pulled them down, along with the boxer, rubbing the tip of his nose against coal hairs on the Raven's manhood.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bastard. Too beautiful..." he whispered, placing a hand on Sasuke's firm waist.

He threw the pants on the floor and hovered his body over the other, pushing him down on a nearby couch. He reached forward and claimed pink lips forcefully. Sasuke ran his hand through blond locks as Naruto placed a thigh between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and cupped his lover's face, staring into deep sapphire orbs that lights a fire in his entire being. The soft breeze came through them, the room's temperture dropped, the small, round, bright orbs of light from outside glistened, making the low intakes of breaths seem like an echo.

And with Sasuke boring his eyes into Naruto...

Sasuke moved to place his lips against Naruto's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes; he breathed in-

...he whispered, "Make love to me."

-and he let it out, thrusting forward and bringing the Uchiha's face to face him; he claimed his lips once more. He kissed his jaw line, intent of leaving more marks.

The feeling that swept through him at those words, it was indescribable! The lust, the passion... it was driving him crazy, which brought him back to that one time he went out with his first boyfriend.

He would certainly say that he wasn't in love with him, but nevertheless, he loved him. He made him laugh, he'd always be the one who would comfort him when something went wrong, he'd be the one he would confide anything in. Overall, he liked being in his presence.

And to say he wasn't upset when he broke up with him would be a lie. He actually started to think he was the one he was looking for...

A small smile graced his lips.

But he was glad he severed bonds with him - Sasuke and he were together now, and he intended to keep it that way. He's gotten so accustomed to Sasuke always being there that if he were ever to depart from him, he'd go insane.

Because unlike before, this time he was in love. A love that would go to extremes for his lover, who would surrender anything for. A love so strong that he would be capable to forgive any sins, even if they hurt him.

It was because in such a short time, Sasuke had become his world, his love, his life, his everything.

Naruto could feel his blood boiling, could hear his heart beat rapidly, and could taste that strong desire for the other. He breathed out slowly, as he removed himself from his lover.

Sasuke stared intensely at the blond as a cold air evaded from him. Naruto unbuckled his pants and pulled them down slowly, down to his knees before letting it fall. He looked over at Sasuke as he stood there, completely exposing his whole manhood - Sasuke could almost swear he was drooling - and slowly stepped out of them and walked over to the Raven, hovering over him once again.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Sasuke," he whispered hotly against the other's neck. When he was answered with a groan, he smirked. He loved the sounds that emitted from Sasuke's lips. He swallowed thickly when he brought his sapphire eyes to look at the Uchiha; his cheekbones were flushed pink.

Goddamn it! If he lost control... he would surely not withhold himself. He'd be damned if anyone would when they had someone like Sasuke underneath them - _**naked**_.

"S-stop teasing me, you moron," Sasuke said, sounding - trying - angry and frustrated. Naruto responded by lowering his hand to grab on Sasuke's cock, squeezing slightly, receiving a moan from the Uchiha who was now arching his back in pleasure, elbows sinking down into the couch.

Naruto made small circles with his thumb on the head of Sasuke's cock before lowering himself to face it completely; he grabbed it with both hands, caressing it gently, like it was a precious diamond. He really wanted to know how his lover tasted. Pumping it up and down - Sasuke's moan were getting lower and longer, something Naruto loved - and brought his mouth to the cock and took it in. It was rather long, he had to take notice of. The soft, coal, curly hairs tickled his nose as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Leaving all hesitation aside, he began sucking, his tongue licking the sides of the Uchiha's aching and twitching groin.

Sasuke cried in ecstasy. His fingers found locks of blond hair and he grabbed on, arching his head backwards. The sensations that went coursing through his entire body was incredible, and it left him with wanting more of that feeling - that pleasure. And the fact that it was with the one he loved made it even more of an indulging experience.

Sasuke almost cursed; he could feel that his limit was near. He wanted to let it come out already, to empty his contents. To feel a bit relieved because he knew that as long as Naruto was with him, he would never feel fully satisfied because he knew that he would forever desire the warmth of the other.

He gritted his teeth. Just a little more and he'd explode; Naruto's sucking got harder, faster, and more perfect. He tugged on Naruto's hair in warning to extract his mouth, even though it wasn't what he wanted. "Naruto, I'm close," he tried, but was only answered by Naruto taking his cock in all the way and gently biting down with his teeth. He mentally cursed the blond. "Naruto... I'm gonna-" And he came. It was like heaven for Sasuke as he got his semen to come out.

Naruto choked back a little as he was hit with the semen of the other's. He pumped softly with his hand as he began to swallow the cum. But shit, it was a lot. A bit of semen came trailing down the corner of his mouth as he took in the last load of liquid. It was just as he predicted Sasuke would taste, and, to make matters worst, it left him wanting more of that taste. He pulled back and stuck out the tip of his tongue to lick the center of the head, and he smirked, turning his head to the Raven. "How was that?" he asked seductively, licking his lips and standing up, looking down at the exposed Uchiha with a deep hunger in his azure eyes.

Sasuke's cheeks heated up even more, so much that his ears turned crimson - Naruto loved it. "You swallowed it." He took his gaze away from the blond as he once again recognized that Naruto did, in fact, drink his semen. It was embarrassing. The soft chuckle of the Uzumaki made his head snap to his direction in bewilderment; he didn't get what was so amusing. "What?"

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke. "You observed right, Bastard. And, may I add, you taste deliciously so. And, the taste still lingers on my tongue. Wanna taste?" he asked, his smirk returning while he put a hand to his hip and put most of his weight on his right leg.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto laughed.

Walking closer to the Uchiha, Naruto sneaked his hands underneath Sasuke, lifting him up bridal-style. Sasuke jumped a little at the action. The embarrassment - it wouldn't stop.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, struggling little as Naruto made his way slowly to one of the bedrooms, ignoring all of Sasuke's protests and questions. Upon reaching the bed, the blond - softly - threw Sasuke on the bed.

The Uchiha landed on his elbows, and he suddenly realized what was to come. And that the lights were off (had they always been? Sasuke wondered). He knew that what he felt for Naruto was strong, but just kissing, hugging, talking, and seeing him wasn't enough. He wanted - wants! - to be touched, to feel Naruto's skin against his deeply, he wanted to feel him inside; to reach stars he would never reach with someone else. Ever. Because Naruto is unique, and most of all, Naruto is his. And he wouldn't dare bother to give him up. Because as long as Naruto wanted him, he'd always be by his side.

Naruto was like a miracle to him, his savor of his boring life. But man, who would have guessed he would fall for someone so... _**bright**_? So active? He had no idea. He had no idea what the blond possessed that could bring anyone to his feet if he wanted to.

Naruto climbed onto the bed, hovering over the Uchiha. He stared into coal eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips on the Uchiha's, kissing him passionately. He dug a hand at the back of Sasuke's neck and lifted his head up. Pale hands found themselves hugging broad shoulders, and Naruto pulled away.

"Bastard?" he asked, moving a strand of raven hair to the side as he let his weight rest on Sasuke's body.

The Uchiha stared into blue, glazed eyes as the soft tone in Naruto's voice concerned him. His eyes... His eyes softened, and at that moment, Sasuke could say he looked small and vulnerable; like a defenseless child. "Mm?"

Naruto looked down. "Answer me this one thing: why do people forget?" He placed an arm above Sasuke's head. He stared at Sasuke with serious eyes.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. Why do people forget? They just do, he thought, but decided that might not be what his lover was looking for. "I don't know, Naruto. Maybe because they... can't remember?" He saw Naruto's eyes dim, and it wasn't the fact that the room was dark.

Naruto didn't answer right away, but when he did, he surprised Sasuke with his words. "Yeah... that's part of it. But you're wrong; they forget because they don't _**care**_; they forget because that certain something or someone don't matter. Like when you see someone for a brief second, and you forget the next day, it's because they were insignificant, but if you wake up one day and you remember them... they mean something.

"Or even if you don't remember their face, but when you see them, you feel this connection - this known sensation coursing through your body... they matter. It may be that your brain may not remember, but your body never lies - your heart never lies to you, Sasuke. And on that day when I went to go meet with your brother, I was hoping that I would meet again with you - because I couldn't stop thinking of you. Every fucking minute, your face would pop up and it was devastating. I wanted to see you so badly because to me, you mattered, Sasuke, and you always will."

Sasuke was speechless, and when he registered everything Naruto said, something inside him took over and his lips clashed with the blond's harshly; his nails dug on the back of Naruto's. The latter's tongue slipped inside when he opened his mouth. God, why did he say things like that? You matter to me, too, Dobe.

Naruto broke the kiss with a 'pop.' He removed himself from Sasuke and went over to a drawer, taking out a small, red container. He slowly made his way over to Sasuke and climbed on the bed. Sasuke stared intensely as Naruto began to rub his thighs. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to regret it later," he said softly.

Sasuke reached out his arm to place his hand on Naruto's cheek and lifted himself up, kissing the blond's cheek sweetly. "I want to do this. Please. I need to feel you close to me. I need to know - I need you to show me how much you love me through the friction and heat that our bodies make when pressed so close to each other. Please," he said, pressing his forehead against Naruto's. He wanted to feel Naruto close, and this was the best way to do so.

Naruto sighed. He closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke, pushing him down on the mattress gently, his hands working to open the tube of lube and squirting a small portion on his fingers and spreading it. It was hard to control himself under the circumstances he was under. Still kissing his lover passionately, he slipped one finger inside the tight hole of Sasuke.

Sasuke froze as a small pain coursed through his entire being. "Relax," he heard Naruto say. And he tried. It was only a matter of time before he'd get used to it. As the pain subsided a little more, he nodded towards the blond and he began to move that finger inside him.

He arched his back when a bolt of pleasure reached him, and he moaned aloud. And all the while, Naruto slipped a second finger inside, stretching Sasuke and preparing him for what was to come.

Sasuke closed his eyes, adjusting to the two intruders a little more. Naruto took hold of his lips all the while and he groaned as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's tan neck. Soon, those fingers weren't enough anymore. They made his body catch on fire and he wanted more. He wanted to feel more pleasure beyond his imagination.

Not taking it anymore, Naruto pulled his digits out and broke the kiss, pulling his body back. He squirted more lubricant onto his fingers and spread it on his cock. Sasuke watched lustfully as Naruto did so. He felt his own member become rock-hard, his heartbeat sped up, and he noticed that the blond wasn't doing any better than himself when he saw just how hard he was.

He spread his legs further apart and Naruto came between them, "Wrap your legs around me." Sasuke did as he was asked, when he felt the tip of Naruto's head touch his entrance and he slid his eyes shut. And before he knew it, Naruto had pushed in; the pain was unbearable that he squirmed.

Naruto didn't want to hurt Sasuke; he wouldn't forgive himself, the thought was just ludicrous.

When he was fully in and received a nod from the Raven, he pulled out, leaving only the head in before thrusting back in, holding onto one of Sasuke's thighs and hip.

"Augh...eh..."

Naruto closed his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip to keep from letting out a moan that was aching to creep out. Something that he wanted to ebb away. And the fact that Sasuke's moans sounded so... provoking didn't make it any better.

He was tight, and burning; it was driving the blond completely insane. Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around him, as he thrusted in in a rhythmic maneuverment. He couldn't fathom on why he had so little restraint when around Sasuke, but he reasoned it had something to do with how strong his fondness for him was.

He increased his pace when Sasuke's faint whispers of "faster, faster" reached his drumming ears. The muscles of Sasuke's pressed against his member hotly that he released a moan, along with Sasuke's own. He felt Sasuke's fingers run down his back; his thrust became more ruthless.

"Harder, Naruto. Hard-" Sasuke's words were cut off and he widen his eyes as a whole new sensation electrified within him. "My God..." he moaned. "There. Right there - oh God!"

Naruto smirked as he congratulated himself for finding the Uchiha's prostrate point and went to hit that same place over again, enjoying the other's load and sexy moans. "You're beautiful... So. Fucking. Beautiful."

Several seconds later, Naruto froze - and he came. Sasuke wasn't too late, either. Naruto fell beside Sasuke as his eyes slid shut.

"I finally know how he felt," he whispered to himself. Sasuke turned to him.

"What?" he asked - his voice was strained. He received no answer but the soft intakes of air.

* * *

"Naruto, I hate to say this, but... I don't want to see you close to her."

Naruto knitted his brows in confusion. "You know my feelings for her don't associate with being in love, Kiba," he said, a small smiling coming alive.

The Inuzuka clenched his hands. "I know that - but I still get jealous. Just please -"

"I don't get you. You can't be jealous of someone just 'cos they're talking to her."

"I just do. And wait till the day you fall hard and you understand how I feel - I'll have the pleasure I saying, 'I told you so'."

Both laughed together.

* * *

The stairs never seemed so long before as Kakashi was rushing to get to the first floor. He cursed Luck mentally as he swiftly moved past all the people populating the floor and roughly pushed two white doors open.

The two nurses looked his way as he rushed to the blond's side. "What happened?" he asked. The nurses shook their heads.

"We don't know. The medicine bags held the right amount, but when he checked them, there seemed to be some type of other chemicals in it. I don't know they got in it though," one of them said. She backed away as Kakashi approached her with the steel hands that would hopefully re-start that blazing flame inside the blond's chest.

There's no way this was a mix-up; someone had to have been messing with the medicine bags, he thought. He addressed one of the nurses to apply the cream on the blonds chest as he brought both of the steel plates to clash with flesh.

The body jumped, Kakashi flinched slightly. Nothing. "Increase the power!" Again, again, and nothing. "More!" He rubbed both plates together, hoping to create a larger friction. He tried again. Nothing.

"Dr. Hatake, that's as high as it goes."

"Damn it all. Charge me up, again." That idiot had to come back, this couldn't possibly be his end - not like this. He tried again, over and over that his arms had begun to hurt. He grit his teeth in frustration as he stared at Naruto with desperation. "It's no use," he said sourly. "Damn whoever did this.

He removed the steel plates and put them down on the side moving table. The voice of the nurse brought him back from his reveries of not being able to save the blond at the last minute. "Should we turn off all the machines?" she asked. Kakashi didn't bother turning around, nor did he bother to answer her question.

He fisted his fists; damn them. Damn them to hell for this. Think, you, think! Who?! _**Who**_?! His eyes went wide.

_**"...I'm Karin Uzumaki, cousin of Naruto Uzumaki..."**_

_**"...I'm here to see him."**_

_**"...here to see him."**_

That fucking...

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Kakashi snapped his head towards the sound as a sensation of relief came over him. The joy he felt at that moment instantly ebbed away his suspicions momentarily.

Curious blue eyes snapped open.

Kakashi relaxed.

Thank God, the doctor thought in gratitude. "Naruto, how are you feeling?" he asked the blond.

Naruto shook his head. "Sleepy..." he said with a groan. He tried to sit up, regretting soon after his back began to ache. Kakashi advised the blond not to fall asleep as he motioned for both nurses to follow him.

Once outside the blond's room, his expression became stern - the nurses gulped. He knew, from the moment he laid eyes on her that there was something off about her. "Do any of you know if someone came to visit the patient?" They shook their heads, Kakashi sighed. "At all?" More shakes.

"There _**was**_ this one girl who went in," came the voice of someone he had come to learn of. He turned around swiftly, coming to face the pink-haired nurse. She walked over to them as a thin hand came to her slim waist. "She was real pretty. Red hair, green eyes... She wanted to know where Naruto Uzumaki was being held at. I told her visiting hours were over but that she could return tomorrow."

Kakashi knitted his brows. "Did you tell her?" he asked, hoping to hear otherwise. An eternity seemed to pass by as Sakura hesitated to answer the silver-haired man in front of her.

"I did," came the soft reply. Kakashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Was that bad?"

"You have no idea." He rubbed his head, walking back to the blond man.

* * *

"Wait, so what were those papers you gave Itachi for?"

The blond spinned in his chair, looking much like a little kid that had no burdens to bare at all. Sasuke chuckled. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but enjoy spending his time with the blond.

Naruto stopped, facing Sasuke with a confused look. "What papers?" From what he recalled, he hadn't given the Devil any form of papers... Or had he? He sighed. He really hated it when he couldn't remember things so simple to others.

He quivered at the annoyed look his lover gave him. He screwed up, again, hadn't he? "The papers... The ones you gave him." More of a confused look. "When you decided to swallow each other up with kissing..." The words almost hurt to say. He didn't like the idea or thought of someone else touching his blond.

"Oh! Those papers!" he shouted, feeling proud at remembering.

So you remember that... Sasuke bitterly thought to himself; he had to remind himself to kill Itachi for that. "What were they?"

Naruto remained silent for a couple of seconds. "Contract, my dear Sasuke; contract. I don't say anything bad about your company and vice versa."

Sasuke raised a brow. "That's it?"

"That's it. Anyway, I wanna ask ya something." He got up, walking over to Sasuke and took a seat on his lap. He dropped his head to Sasuke's as blue eyes bore into black ones. "What," he said. Naruto stroked a pale cheek as he reached down and softly captured plump lips.

"Go on a trip with me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've been meaning to take a break from work for a while, but never really took one. And since you're here with me, I want to go with you. So, will ya?" Naruto rubbed the tip of his nose with Sasuke's, closing his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, as if to declare defeat to someone who was far too superior and convincing. His case was very much similar when it came to the blond. And even though he was older than he, he acted much like a little child, though, Sasuke thought, he can be very adult-like when he wants to. And a bit of an animal. He felt his body tense up as he recalled those moments of ecsasty he's shared with Naruto. "I really can't say no to you, huh?"

Naruto beamed. "Yes! Okay, listen. I wanted to go visit Europe - Spain or France - but I thought you might not like it, so, I made reservations for Kyoto! We can go to foreign lands when we're married."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You made reservations? What if I had said no?" he asked. It was one thing to expect him to not refuse but to actually know he wouldn't? Was he that wrapped around the blond's little finger? His father must be so ashamed...

The blond's voice hit his ears like solar beams; he knew he'd be voiceless if he ever did what Naruto did. He often wondered how he was able to be around Naruto and not explode. "I knew you weren't gonna say no. Plus, the only place I made reservations was in my mind." Naruto smiled. Before the Uchiha could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Naruto jumped and quickly made his way over to the door to open it.

As soon as he saw who it was, Naruto flung his arms around the red-haired woman. Sasuke hated her instantly. The red-head smiled at Naruto.

It wasn't that he was afraid that Naruto would get close to her, it was that he was afraid of she getting close to him.

"Karin! What a wonderful surprise!" She nodded. "Indeed." She looked over at the Uchiha and smiled.

"Sasuke, this is Karin, my cousin." Sasuke stared at her before nodding. Looks like he was worrying over nothing.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He groaned. His whole body was aching as if he had just been run over by a thousand galloping horses. He struggled to sit up straight; he wanted to get out of this room. He couldn't stand just lying on the bed like a hopeless bum.

Taking off the bothersome oxygen tubes in his nose, he stood on his feet. The floor was cold. So cold that he felt it up his spine. It was quite hard to support his balance, since he hadn't moved in so long.

He stared at the door. He limped his way all the over and went out. The air outside the room filled his nostrils. Using the wall next to him as a cane, he slowly made his way down that dimmed hallway 'till he reached an unfamiliar room. He ran his hand down the door as his head was hung down, much like a dead man on a pole.

* * *

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, Naruto."

Blue eyes glared at his friend as he took another long sip of his Vodka. "Just leave me alone, Kiba. I'm not in the mood."

Kiba closed his eyes in disappointment. "It's not good for you. You shouldn't let it get to you; I mean, you guys were only together for a month. He just asked for some time off." He walked over to the blond and took a seat beside him in the darkness of the large room. "He doesn't deserve you, Naruto. Neji will regret it eventually."

Naruto didn't answer.

"It just hurts a lot," he finally said in a whisper. Kiba said nothing as he warpped his arms around his friend.

* * *

He held his tongue in between his teeth. Why... Why was it all rushing to him now? So many memories, so many things. The pain in his chest was unbearable. It was too much to take in.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna go over to the Uchiha's tomorrow and have them sign something. Maybe it'll help distract me a while..." he said, taking another sip of his bottle before Kiba took it away.

"Sounds like a good plan, Naruto."

* * *

The blond held his hand as they walked around the park. "You know, it's really great to..." He stopped his sentence as he stared directly ahead. Sasuke looked up at the blond.

"Dobe, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go home, yeah? I'm kinda tired." Sasuke knitted his brows in confusion. For one thing, Naruto hadn't taken his gaze away from whoever or whatever it was. He decided to look too. It was a man, around his age. He was sitting on a bench alone, looking as calm as if that was how he was always. Sasuke couldn't help but admit he was gorgeous. As if on cue, he looked over at them. His eyes were pale, no pupil was visible.

Naruto seemed to tense up as the other stared directly at the blond and stood up and began to walk over to them. His walk was pleasant and smooth. Did Naruto know this man?

"Naruto. It must be Destiny; can we talk?"

Naruto stared directly at the man. "Neji."

"Yes, Neji. Can we talk?"

Sasuke glared at the intruder. "Why do you need to talk with him?"

Neji glared at the Uchiha. "That is none of your business." Sasuke's eyes became cold.

"Well, then Naruto and I are leaving." He pulled Naruto by the wrist, away from the other brunette. Once they reached the Uchiha's car, they got in and drove away. He hated the way that man made Naruto freeze like that. It wasn't like him to act that way at all, so why? "Naruto," he began, "who was that just now?"

Naruto looked down at his thighs as Sasuke drove. He didn't say anything until Sasuke actually came to a stop and turned all his attention to him. "My former boyfriend." Sasuke tensed in surprise. Did that mean Naruto still had feelings for him? Why else would he act like that in front of him? "But... He caused me a lot of pain... when he told me he wanted to take some time off. Said 'it wasn't working out' when just a day prior to that, he told he loved me; that I was his everything. And I believed him... I fucking believed him! God, was I was stupid."

Sasuke remained silent, taking in everything the blond had said. So Naruto had loved him... "Do you still love him?" Naruto snapped his head to face the Uchiha.

"I did, at one point. But now that love is dead. You're the only one I love, Sasuke; you make he feel things I have never felt with Neji or any other person. I love you, Sasuke," he said softly. Sasuke was relieved. Naruto doesn't love him. He still belonged to him and only him. "It just brought back memories of pain back, that was all." He leaned forward to capture Sasuke's lips. The kiss was so soft that it was almost too cruel.

"Good. Because either way, I wouldn't have given you up that easily." They both smiled.

* * *

Opening the door, Naruto slowly walked into the room, careful to not make a sound. He reached the bed holding a certain someone and Naruto swore he felt his heart race. This was him, this was what he was craving for so long.

He stared at the man before him. He was just like the one in his pictures, only more alive and vivid. It was than he realized what was missing in one of his drawings: him. He put a hand on his pale cheek. "Sasuke, I found you," he whispered. He, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, like it was meant to be in the first place.

As the memories hit him, he felt guilty. If it hadn't been for him, Sasuke wouldn't be like that. It was all his fault. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

* * *

"I don't like this one bit, you know." It was raining hard, and it didn't look any attractive at all. His idiot sure did have a knack for bad choices. But like always, he would just give in to the blond and do as he says.

"That's 'cos you're a Grinch. Anyway, Itachi-kun signed the papers. I'm gonna go pick them up when we get back," he said, turning the music volume down. Sasuke merely looked out the window.

"Hn. That's good, I guess. So where is it we're staying at?" he asked. Naruto didn't answer.

"I don't know. I didn't think about that. We'll stay at a hotel, I guess."

"Idiot," he said. "Don't drive so fast."

"Yeah, of course, Bastard. Anyway," he turned to look at Sasuke, "when we get there, you won't be getting any sleep because all night I'll-"

"Naruto, look out!" Sasuke screamed as a car came for them. Naruto turned his car to the right, not being able to turn back to the road. It all happened so fast. They shut their eyes and heard the sound of crashing before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto took the Raven's hand in his own and placed it against his cheek. The hand squeezed back. Naruto widen his eyes in the dimmed room as he looked over at the Raven. "Naruto... You came..." he whispered as he gave the blond a weak smile.

Naruto couldn't hold back the tears. He fell to his knees in agony. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. I love you so much, Sasuke; forgive me..."

"Stop apologizing, Dobe. It wasn't your fault. It was that driver's fault. Don't blame yourself. Please, don't." Sasuke looked down at the blond. "Come here." Naruto complied. "Closer. Closer." Their lips were less than an inch away before the Uchiha closed the gap and kissed those lips he hadn't in such a long time. Naruto returned it with want and need. Tears trickled down the Uchiha's eyes. His love came back to him, he came back. It hurt to pull away.

"All this time, Sasuke; all this time wanted to remember. I wanted to remember you. I love you so much," he whispered, resting his head on the Uchiha's chest, hearing the tune of his heart.

"I love you, too, Naruto."

The doors flew open. A figure stood in the doorway. Naruto sat up to look who it was. "Karin." He didn't move as she raised her hand that contained a small gun. Naruto widen his eyes.

Sasuke sat up and instantly wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I really do hate you, Cousin." She pulled the trigger and a bang was heard throughout the building. There was no scream, no nothing. Just the sound of a gun firing.

Sasuke could feel the bullet go through his very being, he felt it go through Naruto as well. He stared at the woman. Regardless, he was happy. He wouldn't be left alone; he would go with his blond lover. They'll still be together, forever and ever. That was how it was supposed to be. He let his body fall on the bed, Naruto's weight on him, yet he still didn't unwrap his arms around him. They would die together. He slid his eyes shut as he whispered his last words, "I hope to burn in hell, you bitch."

_**Fin**_

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't have trouble reading it.


End file.
